


a lucky star's above (but not for me)

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson is a dork, Daisy Is The Only Marvel Superhero, F/M, Post-Episode s04e05 Lockup, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Daisy and Coulson cook dinner post-mission. Nothing happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written after looking for domestic prompts (see prompt at the end) - I think this one was supposed to be more fluffy, so, sorry.  
> Also, I miss Joey, okay.
> 
> For zauberer_sirin and our shared anger.

She still looks so sombre, he really just wants to hug her, but it’s not really a thing they do. Not too often, that is, and even less so lately. They’re making dinner for Joey, who got called in to help out in the middle of the night and directly jump in and fight without having even a sip of water on the plane. Now that they’re all back from the mission, everyone is actually far too exhausted to do anything, let alone shower, but one determined look from Daisy was enough to make him offer to help in the kitchen. 

They’re just cooking pasta, nothing complicated; Daisy is peeling onions for the sauce, Coulson is throwing together some greens for a small salad. It’s comfort food, food that doesn’t let you go to bed hungry. Her hair is falling into her face, and she keeps pushing it away with the back of her hand, careful not to get any onion juice around her eyes. She’s still wearing the suit, and it makes her look weirdly out of place – somewhat too official, somewhat too sad for the kitchen. He looks at his own arms, shirt sleeves rolled up, and his heart breaks a little for her; she always puts her own needs last, everyone else comes first, up to the point of passing out, probably.

She’s chopping the onions, lips pressed together, determined to get this meal done in a minimum amount of time. She’s clearly not only thinking about the mission they just returned from; the rejection she’s been suffering from the others on the team lately is written all over her face. The tension’s there, she’s standing next to the stove as if she were expecting an enemy to jump at her any moment now, always ready to fight or run. She doesn’t notice him looking up at her every now and then, or maybe she doesn’t dare to. He’d be fine with that, of course, and he knows there are onions around, but she looks like she really, truly just wants to cry.

As he’s seasoning the salad, moving a little towards her to reach for olive oil, he playfully nudges her with his hip, just a little bit, and continues to work on the salad as if nothing had happened, basically leaving her the option to ignore him. She freezes up completely, doesn’t look at him, and for a moment, he’s really scared, terrified of the possibility he might have done something to add insult to injury. Slowly, she starts glazing the onions, pushes them around in the pan a little. Then, suddenly, Coulson gets hip-checked, lets out a surprised gasp but continues to take care of the salad bowl. Next, he reaches for the salt and nudges her again, obviously trying not to laugh. She’s holding her breath, too, pushes her hips into his direction, making him stumble a little and save the bowl from falling last-minute. That does it, it’s getting too much, and she starts giggling as she’s trying to concentrate on finishing the sauce.

He holds the sieve as she’s pouring out the pasta, standing too close to him. It’s not like he dares to look at her directly, but she’s smiling, and for a moment, it makes him feel too warm and too cold at the same time. She’s garnishing the meal a little, still only a few inches away from him, and the mere fact that she doesn’t even try to move away almost makes him cry.   
They carry everything to the common room where Joey is sitting at the table, trying not to pass out from either exhaustion or hunger. As Daisy hands him a plate of pasta, she’s half hugging him from the side, like a sibling, and Coulson suddenly understands how Joey is one of the few people left that could never misjudge her (it’s there in Joey’s smile, too). They eat in silence, far too exhausted for small talk, even. 

At first, he thinks it’s by accident because she doesn’t look at him at all, but at some point, Daisy’s hand is on his leg, just resting there, her palm on his thigh. She leaves it there, continuing to eat with just one hand, and he has to fight himself in order to not tense up, so as to not scare her away. It feels too much like having a bird suddenly land on your palm and trying not to breathe, and for a moment, he turns his head to see her face. She still doesn’t move, but he’s absolutely positive there suddenly is a hint of a smile to be found in the corner of her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :)
> 
> The prompt was [YOUR OTP PLAYFULLY HIP-CHECKING EACH OTHER WHILE MAKING DINNER].
> 
> The title's from _But Not For Me_ as sung by Chet Baker, for example.


End file.
